1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic apparatus having a cooling device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Pub. No. 2004-213655 discloses the following electronic apparatus having a cooling device. The electronic apparatus has a housing, a semiconductor chip accommodated in the housing, and a cooling device for cooling the semiconductor chip. The cooling device has a pair of connecting blocks to thermally connect with the semiconductor chip, a pair of heat sinks for cooling the connecting blocks, and a fan unit for cooling the connecting blocks. The heat sinks are arranged in positions opposed to a pair of side walls adjacent to a corner portion of the housing. The fan unit has a pair of air outlets to supply air to the heat sinks.
Heat generated by the semiconductor chip is received by the connecting blocks. The heat received by the connecting blocks is conducted to the respective heat sinks through respective heat pipes. The heat sinks discharge the heat to the outside of the housing. The electronic apparatus is provided with a pair of heat sinks and a pair of heat pipes, and thereby the cooling efficiency for the semiconductor chip is improved.
However, the above electronic apparatus requires a space for providing a pair of heat sinks and a pair of heat pipes, and thereby the space use efficiency in the housing is degraded. Further, in the electronic apparatus, the running distance of the heat pipes is long. Therefore, it is possible that a part of the heat in the heat pipes is released into the housing and causes an increase in temperature in the housing.